


[Podfic] The Way That You

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno hugs Sidney at the airport. No really. That's what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Way That You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way That You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452536) by [withmarkers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withmarkers/pseuds/withmarkers). 



**Length:** 00:03:36

Download the **[MP3 || 3.4MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?n3q9tv8cr4qd4b9)** from Mediafire.

Cover Art provided by analise010 (with input from warkittten).

| 

## Streaming Audio

Listen to the stream **[on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/analise010/the-way-that-you)**. 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?n3q9tv8cr4qd4b9) | **Size:** 3.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:36

## Reader's Notes

This podfic was recorded for those times when you just need a hug.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
